<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now where did that come from? by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279208">Now where did that come from?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombs, Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Organ Injury, Serious Injuries, Whumptober 2020, armyfic, concussion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mac are ambushed when they return from a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now where did that come from?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> ‘I’m telling you hoss, the chili my mama makes…’</p><p>‘STOP!’</p><p>The moment Mac calls out, the car is rocked in an explosion. The world vanishes in a screech of metal.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Mac slowly regains consciousness. It is gradual, sound returns first in ringing. When he blinks, it is red. Which is surprising. He tries to makes sense of the red, when finally feeling returns and with it pain, all-consuming pain.</p><p>Mac blinks his eyes, the red turns out to be blood dripping in his eyes. Groaning he realizes, he is hanging on his side in his seatbelt. The Humvee is on laying on his side, with his side turned up. Jack is underneath crumpled up against the door, so he will need to find a way to stay away from Jack when he gets down. He will also need to get Jack to safety. When he cuts his seatbelt, he manages to stay away from Jack on his descent. His side is screaming at him, so he probably busted some ribs. He needs to think. To get Jack out of the car, he will need to go through the windshield or the back. Something tells him it will be easier to see if he can wake up Jack.</p><p>‘Jack? Come on big guy, wake up. I can´t get you out of the car.’</p><p>He checks Jack for injuries and apart from an apparent hit to the head, he can´t find any life threatening injuries. So he gently shakes Jack.</p><p>‘Jack, wake up Jack!’</p><p>Mac is already worrying that he will need to find a way to get to Jack through the windshield, when Jack groans.</p><p>‘That’s it. Wake up, old man.’</p><p>‘Old man?’</p><p>Mac lets out a breathe in relief, ‘good to see you awake Jack.’</p><p>‘What happened?’</p><p>‘We hit an IED. The Humvee is totaled.’</p><p>Jack shakes his head to clear it, groaning.</p><p>‘We need to get out of here.’</p><p>‘I know, can you crawl to the back?’</p><p>‘Yeah, lead the way.’</p><p>Mac bites back a groan when pain shouts through his chest when he crawls through the vehicle.</p><p>‘Are you OK?’</p><p>‘Yeah, must have busted my ribs. The blood is a superficial cut. It already clotted.’</p><p>‘I’ll have a look at them when we are safe, let’s get out of here first.’ Jack suggests.</p><p>‘Good idea.’</p><p>They manage to extract themselves from the car, but once outside, they realize they are sitting ducks. They need to get away from the wreckage. There is no way they can defend themselves here. There are some rocks at some distance so Jack suggests to go there to wait for back-up.</p><p>‘You did call for back-up, did ya?’</p><p>‘Radio is busted.’</p><p>‘Well, if we don´t make the return window without contact, they will send a search party.’</p><p>‘Yeah, let me leave a note and they we will go.’</p><p>Jack grabs his gun and backpack that has some supplies they will need while they wait. They start walking. They are halfway when Mac stumbles. He catches Mac who hisses in pain. He curses himself that he didn´t check the kid before they started their hike. He blames it on the concussion.</p><p>‘Wait Mac, let me check you.’</p><p>‘No, let’s get to the rocks, we need cover.’</p><p>‘OK, but once we are there, I’m checking you for injuries.’</p><p>‘Idem.’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘I’m checking yours as well.’</p><p>‘Fair enough.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive at the rock party, Mac is sweating and out of breath, which is odd. The kid is good condition, this short hike shouldn´t have left him winded like this.</p><p>‘Are you alright?’</p><p>‘Yeah, just bruises and scrapes.’</p><p>Jack can tell the kid is lying. He’s pale, paler than he normally is.</p><p>‘Can you lift your shirt?’</p><p>‘I´m fine Jack.’</p><p>‘You promised.’</p><p>‘Well, so did you.’</p><p>Jack nods grimacing, ‘OK, check me out.’</p><p>He pulls the first aid kid and the water bottle from the backpack.</p><p>‘Have a drink first.’</p><p>Mac takes the bottle and gingerly brings it to his mouth. After some sips, he hands it back. He checks Jack’s head wound.</p><p>‘It is already clotting.’</p><p>‘Told you I was OK. Now it is your turn. Lift your shirt.’</p><p>Mac slowly unfastens his vest.</p><p>‘You will need to help.’ He says defeated.</p><p>Jack’s worry increases but he does his best to appear casual. He pulls Mac’s shirt up, revealing a deep black and blue bruise. But what is more worrisome is the movement in Mac’s chest. Jack knows what he is looking at, a flail chest. He knows it is a potential deadly injury, especially under these conditions. Why didn´t he check the kid immediately? Mac needs medical assistance now. He can´t believe the kid made that walk.</p><p>‘I want you to lay down flat Mac. You broke several ribs.’</p><p>Mac nods. He must have known, the pain must have been significant.</p><p>‘I’m going to inject morphine, kid. I know you don´t like it, but this isn´t the time to play hero. I know you are in a world of pain. Don’t try to deny it.’</p><p>‘I won´t.’</p><p>‘Good. I’m going to help you lay down and then give you the morphine.’</p><p>Once Jack has Mac down and the morphine in the kid, he tells Mac to rest and try to sleep. He can only hope there isn´t any severe underlying lung or blood vessel trauma inside Mac’s chest. If there is, Mac’s chances of survival are low. He can only hope they are found soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>